


Игра окончена

by Theonya



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Игра окончена - что-то из этого сон, а что-то явь.Тени на стене, тонкие пальцы.Чудес не бывает. Не бывает?
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori





	1. Сон

Нервный хохот и надрывный кашель преследуют её ночь за ночью. Чудес не бывает. Он мертв, а она ушла, медальон разбит, их связь разрушена, она побеждена, хоть и победила, но в победе нет смысла. Очередной раз провожая взглядом любимую, не в силах сказать ей о своих чувствах, обнять её, только смотреть и чувствовать, как начинается дождь, как он смывает, стирает, ранит её, не оставляя даже капли сил, чтобы крикнуть её имя вслед…  
Резко выдохнув, она просыпается. Опять этот сон.  
— Что случилось? — тянется к ней любимая. — Снова?  
Она кивает.  
— Свечу зажгу.  
Эта улыбка непривычно спокойна.  
Джури опять тонет в темных глазах. Шиори улыбается.  
Спокойная ночь, но не мертвая, как в Академии, где казалось, что время остановилось, живая — где-то поют сверчки, где-то еле слышно шумят каблучки, где-то скрипит кровать.  
Она встает, направляясь к двери:  
— Может, воды?  
— Не надо.  
— Тогда подвинься.  
Она садится рядом и тянется к чужим пушистым волосам, гладит их.  
— Все в порядке?  
Джури спокойно кивает, и Шиори обнимает её за плечи.  
— Я, наверное, не смогу уснуть… Этот сон приснится вновь…  
— Давай уснем вместе? Двоим он не сможет присниться.  
Рука скользит вниз по голому плечу, и Джури обнимает в ответ, повалив на кровать, отстранившись, посмотрев в глаза, погладив по щеке, пробежав тонкими пальцами по нежной шее, она ловит её улыбку краешком взгляда, и, кажется, краешком сознания. Поцелуи мягкие, бережные, говорящие — «Я с тобой», они отгоняют кошмары, Шиори тянется и касается её губ. Их тени на стене сливаются в одну, пламя свечи содрогается и гаснет. Живая тишина прячет тяжелое дыхание, тихий смех, тьма не дает чужим взглядам коснуться. Ночь продолжается.

— Ты слышала? Ты слышала?  
Девчонка из театра теней оглядывается по сторонам и тянется к другой девчонке, но вопреки написанному сценарию она одна.  
Игра окончена.


	2. Чудес не бывает

— Джури-сан, не откажете в поединке?  
— Нет, семпай, — улыбнулась она.  
Чужие зубы заскрипели, но, повернув голову, она увидела лишь поправляющую юбку подругу. Та помахала ручкой, и она ответила тем же, услышав жеманный смех. Жест предназначался ему.  
— Я верю в Вас! — крикнула она.  
— А я верю в Джури, — тихо произнес он.  
— Я этого недостойна. Может, не будем?..  
— Нет. Я готов выполнить Ваше желание, если Вы выиграете.  
— Любое?  
На миг показалось, что великолепная леди взмолила его… Если бы это было так, то счастливее его не было бы человека на свете. Он улыбнулся:  
— Но в случае Вашего проигрыша я задам один вопрос, хорошо?  
«Только бы не ее. Не отбирай ее!»  
Вслух же — ответная улыбка и благосклонный кивок головой.

Ни шагу назад. Напор яростен, будто вы враги. Выражений лиц не видно под масками. Вокруг, за линией, зеваки и Она — главная, торжествующая, радостная. Темные волосы едва колышет ветерок из открытого окна… Нельзя отвлекаться.  
Светлые локоны судорожно взметываются вверх, когда их обладательница отскакивает назад. Удар за ударом она выбивается из сил — лучшая фехтовальщица? С этим противником титул звучит насмешкой, ведь он самый лучший. Для того, чтобы победить, необходимо чудо, и оно случается — открывается второе дыхание, она наступает все увереннее и смелее, пока не…  
— Батман! Туше! Победитель — Рука-семпай! — звонким голосом раздается в зале и на несколько мгновений повисает в воздухе.  
— Спасибо за хороший поединок, — улыбается он, снимая маску.  
— Вам тоже огромное спасибо за полученный опыт, — девушка отвешивает легкий поклон без малейшей тени недовольства. — Вы хотели задать вопрос?  
— Не при всех, — загадочно улыбается он, пожимая хрупкую ладонь, и тут же ловит бросившуюся на шею темноволосую красавицу.  
— Ах, семпай, я же оказалась права! — мурлычет она и с некоторым презрением смотрит на подругу: «Он мой! Смирись с этим!»  
— Не совсем, у Джури-сан огромный потенциал, — мягко говорит он, глядя прямо в глаза, и во взгляде что-то похожее на то, что она скрывает в медальоне. Что поделать — это было предопределено с самого начала.  
«Что, милая, каково быть не лучшей?», — думает Шиори, прильнув к парню еще больше. — «Он мой и только мой, остальное можешь забрать себе».  
— Могу ли я идти? — спрашивает она. Он улыбается еще шире:  
— Вы свободны, Джури-сан. Спасибо за поединок.  
Она кивает, разворачивается и с высоко поднятой головой стремится к двери. Нелепо гордая осанка при том, что хочется ссутулиться, сжаться в комок и закричать, оплакивая потерю. Непозволительно для неё, как и эти чувства.  
И все-таки чудес не бывает…


End file.
